I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to techniques for generating a supply voltage for an amplifier and/or other circuits.
II. Background
In a communication system, a transmitter may process (e.g., encode and modulate) data to generate output samples. The transmitter may further condition (e.g., convert to analog, filter, frequency upconvert, and amplify) the output samples to generate an output radio frequency (RF) signal. The transmitter may then transmit the output RF signal via a communication channel to a receiver. The receiver may receive the transmitted RF signal and perform the complementary processing on the received RF signal to recover the transmitted data.
A transmitter typically includes a power amplifier (PA) to provide high transmit power for the output RF signal. The power amplifier should be able to provide high transmit power and have high power-added efficiency (PAE). Furthermore, the power amplifier may be required to have good performance and high PAE even with a low battery voltage.